1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more printing system that includes a server and a plurality of printing devices interconnected via a network.
2. Related Art
So far, the following printing system has been known as an example of printing systems configured with a plurality of printing devices, interconnected via a network, for each of which a predetermined maximum number (an upper limit number) of printable sheets is set. In the printing system, when the number of sheets to be printed by a printing device exceeds the maximum number of printable sheets therefor, the printing device requests a different printing device to transfer at least part of the maximum number of printable sheets for the different printing device to the printing device.
Further, the following printing system has been known which is configured with a server and a plurality of printing devices interconnected via a network. In the printing system, when the number of sheets to be printed by a printing device exceeds the maximum number of printable sheets therefor, the printing device issues to the server a request for making-up of the shortfall (i.e., the excess). In the system, in response to receipt of the making-up request, the server requests a printing device having a remaining number of printable sheets more than those of any other printing devices to return at least part of the remaining number that corresponds to the shortfall to be filled. Then, the server assigns the returned number of printable sheets to the printing device that has issued the making-up request, so as to meet the making-up request.